


Dumb boys showing dumb love

by milkandleafs



Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: What should've happened in s2 ep1
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Dumb boys showing dumb love

**Author's Note:**

> Have a bunch of fic ideas swirling around in my head lol. I just made this on a whim not beta-read or anything. Just wanted the boys to be happy :))))

Hinata can’t look away from the mountain of a man in front of him. The rippling muscles and stern expression on his face almost remind him of Daichi, but there was no way for his brain to make a connection between the two. Daichi is like a dad, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a monster. But no matter how strong he is, there’s still a huge deficit to his personality. He can’t make conversation for shit. On the entire jog to Shiratorizawa, he and Kageyama constantly talked, bickering with each other or peppering the third year with questions. But Ushiwaka would only answer in one-word sentences if he answered at all. He also tended to be very honest, like now, where he insulted Oikawa’s entire team. He could tell that the insensitive comments were getting under Kageyama’s skin as well, but before he could say a word about it, a voice came from in the gym.

“Yoo hoo Wakatoshi-kun! Looks like I beat you here!” a tall redheaded boy emerged from the massive gymnasium. “Come on come on, Coach says you gotta hurry back to practice or we have to do more spiking and blocking work. You wouldn’t do that to me would you Toshi?” He pinched Ushijima’s ass to punctuate his statement and the ace’s whole body went rigid. 

“Tendou you-” Ushiwaka began but his words were completely barreled over by the stranger-- Tendou he had said. 

“Ohoho~ who’s this? Some of Oikawa’s little friends?” Ushijima’s eyes narrow at the mention of the setter.

“No. They are from the Karasuno volleyball club. They followed me here and I don’t know why. By the way, how did you get back here before me? I was far ahead of you and the rest of the team.” At this, a wide grin spread across the redhead’s face.

“Well you see Toshi-kun, I just happen to know the area very well, and I also happened to know a shortcut.” Ushijima started to speak, but was talked over by Tendou, “That doesn’t matter anyway, what about shrimpy and the setter over there?”

Ushijima sighed grumpily, “I already told you, I don’t know why they followed me. We need to discuss your shortcut-taking and also how you know Oikawa.”

Ushijima looked upset, and no matter how much he would like to see the powerhouse school’s practice, he was not dumb enough to be around an angry Ushiwaka. After a shared glance with Kageyama, he started to inch away from both men. 

“Toshi, me and Oikawa became friends at the one training camp with Seijoh. Remember the one where you woke up and all of your toiletries went missing? That was us and we’ve been best friends ever since.” Hinata stopped and his ears perked up at that. Ushiwaka? Being pranked like any other high schooler? It was like a foreign language to him. Despite the stormy expression on the ace’s face, Hinata felt himself wanting to hear more.

Ushijima groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I should have known it was you, you little shit.” That was the only warning he gave before chasing Tendou into the gym. All Hinata could hear were a few thumps before laughter pierced the air. 

“Mercy! Mercy! Hah-- mercy, Wakatoshi!” Tendou gasped between peals of laughter.

Amongst yells to “get a fucking room!” Hinata heard the booming voice of the coach. “Stop bringing your boyfriend shit to practice. Stay after and do 50 spikes. Tendou, block for him. Get back to work!”

Hinata heard this and shuddered before following Kageyama to start the long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed 
> 
> Follow me on twt [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
